Happy Birthday, Hayate chan
by Senorita TacoMal
Summary: Genma goes to visit Hayate's grave on his birthday, and can't help but get caught up in the nostalgia. Oneshot.


STOP MAKING ME ADMIT IT!!!!! Okay, I don't own Naruto! snifle Happy now? You made me cry... sobs

Have fun!

* * *

That was the last time Shiranui Genma remembers ever losing his cool.

The 4-year-old boy went into total meltdown mode, throwing and breaking things, and slamming doors. He had a serious anger management problem. He rarely got mad, but when he got mad enough, he'd turn into an invincible beast with the destructive force of a hurricane, destroying everything breakable in his path, and there was nothing his mother or stepfather could do to stop him without seriously hurting him. When he had tired himself out, he'd go into his room and cry into a pillow, lashing out at anyone who came near. When he got too tired for that, his mother could finally come into the room and talk to him about it. Which is exactly what happened on the night his mother told him she was pregnant.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh… please don't cry, shhhhhh…" his mother said, hugging him to her.

"You promised me…" the little boy said, crying into his mom's shirt.

"I know, but… things change over time, sweetie. If you're going to be a shinobi, you're going to have to learn that."

"Shinobi should never go back on their word…" the tired boy murmured. He drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted. His mother placed him under the covers and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest, sweetie…" his mother whispered. "You'll need it. Tomorrow's the big day, isn't it?"

That was 7 years ago. 11-year-old Genma thought back on that moment as he waited anxiously for Hayate to return from his first day at the Academy. Like a worried parent, he went from sitting in the windowsill, (which he didn't like because energy built up inside him,) to pacing back and forth, (which tired him after the first 30 minutes,) to meditating (he couldn't see anything with his eyes closed!) Eventually, he got tired.

"Feh, where the heck is he…?" He bit off off the last bit of the lollipop dangling from his lips with a loud crunch, spit it out, and replaced it with one of the senbons his father had given him. "Mom, I'm going out to find Hayate, okay?"

"Be back soon, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, running out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

It didn't take long for the young Chuunin to find his brother. He was already on his way home. He looked up and saw his older brother running towards him.

"Hayate! How was it? Did you make any friends? Was anybody mean?"

"…You're not usually this excited…"

"Well… it's my little brother's first day of the academy. How can I not be somewhat excited?" he said with a smile. "Anyway, how was it?"

Hayate looked down with a slightly depressed look on his face, and Genma instantly knew something was wrong. "It was good. I made some new friends, only…" his bangs were in the way, so Genma couldn't see the tears start to form in his little brother's eyes. "I screwed up big time."

"Eh? How?"

"We were playing ninja, and I wanted to play too. Some of the kids were reluctant to let me in, but they did anyway." The first tear hit the cobblestone road. "I couldn't stop coughing, and my team lost… then they wouldn't let me play anymore." Hayate broke off into sobs. Genma sighed, and hugged Hayate tightly to him. He felt his brother's chubby little 5-year-old arms return the gesture.

"Don't worry about them, Hayate-chan. Ninja can be one of the most discriminatory games academy students play. Think about it. In a few years, you'll be a real ninja."

"Nuh-uh! The other kids saysay I'll never be a great ninja, because of my illness… I don't think the teachers'll even let me be a ninja…"

"Heh… not true. There's more to being a ninja than just spy missions. There are escort missions, and several other missions that don't depend on silence. And even still, there are jobs working for the Hokage, security, stuff like that. Don't let your illness get you down, because you're gonna be a great ninja, ne? Now, how does some ice cream sound?"

"Really onii-san? Thanks, you're the best and the coolest brother ever!"

"Feh, I'm not all that cool…" Genma said with a smirk.

"Yes you are!" Hayate protested. "Today, sensei asked me if I was your brother, so I said yeah, and all of the girls suddenly liked me, and started talking about how cool and cute you are." He shivered. "It was actually kinda scary…"

Genma laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess I was kinda popular… But hey, I had to work hard to pave the way for you, so don't you go screwing it up and become unpopular, hear?" Hayate received multiple pokes to the stomach, making him giggle. "Or else I'll tickle you to death, ne?."

"Hahahahaha, okay, okay! I promise I won't become unpopular! Now let's get some ice cream!"

"Sounds like a plan to me! Race you."

"No fair! You're older, and you're already a Chuunin!"

"You have a 15 second head start."

"Only 15?"

"Nope, 13."

Hayate took off, running as fast as he could. 13 seconds later, Genma ran after him, chasing his little brother into the sunset, still remembering that day when he was four.

That was 20 years ago.

Genma smiles sadly. "Heh, remember that day, Hayate? Mom was so mad that I disobeyed her, then you brought up the point that I had only said I heard you. She gave both of us spankings, and we both sobbed our eyes out, even though I was a Chuunin." He is silent for a while before speaking again. A light autumn rain begins to fall.

Hayate has been gone for about 3 years now. Genma remembers when he and Hayate's girlfriend were given the news about Hayate's murder. She swore vengeance, but Kakashi and Genma had eventually talked her out of it, knowing that Baki isn't such a bad guy. Hayate wouldn't have wanted even a drop of bloodshed over his name anyway. He was just that kind of guy. Genma was calm when he heard the news, and throughout the entire Konoha invasion, but the night after the funeral, he went home and cried himself to sleep.

"I used to not want a sibling. You should've seen me the day mom told me she was pregnant. But I'm glad you're my little brother Hayate, and you always will be, 'cause I carry you in my heart." Genma bowed his head in prayer, and the tears escaped silently from his eyes, mingling with the fresh rainfall.

"Happy birthday, Hayate-chan."

FIN


End file.
